


Again?

by LillyBane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyBane/pseuds/LillyBane
Summary: The earth celebration called “Valentine’s Day” came for the crew of the Enterprise and her captain. Jim has a plan.Alternative tile: How to seduce a logical Vulcan on a illogical Earth holiday by Captain James T. Kirk
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. If you have any tips, ideas or anything please leave a comment.  
> I also don’t have a beta reader and English is not my first language. So, if you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out.
> 
> My goal was to have this done and posted on Valentine’s Day. It is currently 2:30 in the morning on the 15th february where I am. But hey, better than nothing! :-)
> 
> Uhh yeah, that it for now, I guess. Enjoy!

**Stardate 2261.2**

The earth celebration called “Valentine’s Day” came for the crew of the Enterprise and her captain. It was to take place during this ships cycle.

The holiday left said captain standing in front of the door of his first officer’s private quarters. James Tiberius Kirk had planned this day for the last couple of weeks. Not only the decorations that hung all through the corridors and in the mess hall. The planning had also included the tin can and flowerpot he now shifted in his arm, so he could request entry with sweating hands. He didn’t have much more time to worry though, as the door swished open, revealing Spock standing opposite him.

“Captain.” His voice was steady and neutral as ever, but there was a small uptick in the corner of his mouth that told Jim was pleased to see him. “It’s Jim. We’re off duty, remember?” “Of course, I apologize. May I inquire as to what you came here for, _Jim_?” Direct as ever. But Jim was rather glad for it now. If he had any more time, he might cold feet and run of. That would only result in Bones getting fed up with him when he drank his secret stash of whiskey in _another_ late-night whining session in his office.

“Okay so you probably know it’s Valentine’s Day today. You are usually supposed to give flowers and chocolate or something like that. But I though I can’t do that because that would probably be even more illogical to you than the holiday itself. I mean I know that chocolate for Vulcans is like alcohol for Humans and that’s not really what I was going for, so I tried to research Vulcan sweets but couldn’t find any. Anyway, I ended up just backing the chocolate-free cookies my mom taught me how to make when I was younger.”

Fuck. Jim felt his face burn, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. He had thought of what he wanted to say so many times, and this was so not it! But you can’t stop the flood when the gates are opened once.

“But I really wanted to do flowers, but a bouquet would have been stupid because why would I kill perfectly good flowers? Illogical, right? So, then I got Sulu help me to pick out those. He said they are pretty rare-“ Hearing the words just pour out of him, it was like watching it happen to somebody else.

Who knew all it took to get the glorified captain of the best ship in the ’Fleet rambling and blushing like a schoolboy, was to let him stand half a step inside Spock’s quarters, door still open behind him, with some valentines gifts?

But in the end, it seemed all it took to shut him up were Spock’s lips on his. It essentially froze him in place midsentence. They disappeared as soon as they had pressed against his in a impossibly soft kiss. A peck more than anything really. But they had definitely been there, the light tingling where he had felt them cover his lips remaining. Even when Spock had pulled away, Jim stayed frozen. And Spock was the Vulcan equivalent of panicking.

“I apologize. I merely came to the logical conclusion that, as you have come here with flowers and sweets as is a custom ritual in earths celebration of today, you were intending to…” he trails of. A slight green hue dusted over his cheekbones and ears, that Jim couldn’t help but find endearing. “Should I have been mistaken in this conclusion, please know it has not been my intention to-“

And right there Jim cut him off. “Is there anywhere I could put this down?” he asks quietly, eyes cast down and focused on the tips of their polished regulation boots. “Of course.” Spock had dreaded Jim’s reaction, but somehow seeing his usually so bold captain so quiet was worse than a displeased or angry Jim would have been. He stepped aside so Jim could fully enter his quarters and lead him to the kitchen. Avoiding those bright blue eyes, he took the offered flowerpot and tin can and places them on the tidy countertop.

When he turns back with another half-formed apology already on the tip of his tongue, he suddenly finds a pair of soft, warm lips pressed to his and arms thrown around his neck, pulling him down a few centimetres. Jim is kissing him quite enthusiastically and Spock almost forgets how to breathe. After just a moment he returns the kiss just as enthusiastically, placing his hands on his captain’s waist and pulling him in closer. In response Jim angles his head just right and deepens their kiss. He was pressed against the counter and Spock could feel a hand running through his hair and another resting against the base of his neck.

A wave of Jim’s emotions crashed over him. _Desirewantmore. Contentaffectionmore._ Forcing the blonde a step back, he spins them around until Jim has his back to the counter and Spock can grab the back of his thighs to lift him up onto the smooth surface. All without breaking the kiss. Jim lets out a low groan, pulling at the Vulcan’s hair the tiniest bit, making Spock hum low in his throat.

The countertop gives Jim a few centimetres of height advantage, which he uses to wrap his legs tightly around the Vulcan’s midsection, effectively locking them together. Not that Spock had planned to go anywhere anyway. Not when instead he could let his hands travel up Jim’s thighs and let them settle on the others hip securely.

Only when the blonde pulls away after what feels not nearly long enough, does Spock remember that Human lungs could hold approximately 20 percent less oxygens than Vulcan lungs. He probably needs to breathe by now. Nevertheless, he is just as breathless and gasping for air as Jim is. His dazzling blue eyes are shining brightly from where he grins down at Spock. He can’t help but let his control slip just enough to allow the corners of his mouth to turn up slightly. Jim’s grin gets impossibly wider.

When he leans down and rests their foreheads together, a new burst of emotions surge through Spock’s head. _Affectionreliefcontenthappiness._ He lets his emotional shields down enough for a wave of his own to spill into Jim’s mind, making him gasp. _Contenthappinesswantaffection._

“I take it I was indeed correct in my original assumption of your intentions?” “Yeah.” Jim chuckles, still a bit breathless. “And I take it that I succeeded in my attempt to convey you of my feelings?” “Positive. Although you did not explicitly do so.” That bright grin is back, having brough with it a mischievous glint in the captain’s eyes. “Why, Mister Spock, you make it sound as if you need me to explicitly voice them after all of this!” He gestured between in the small space between their chests. Feeling a light green blush spread over his face and ears, Spock somehow managed to answer with an even voice.

“I believe I gathered the overall meaning, but it would still be beneficial for you to specify your intentions, Captain.”

“Jim. We’re _so_ off duty right now.”

Jim moved one of his arms back from its place around Spock’s neck and down to take one of the commander’s hands from his hip. He presses their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. A jolt of electricity rushes through their now joined hands, making Spock shiver.

“Spock, I came here with a plan to confess my feelings for you.” Jim nudges the Vulcan to look him in the eyes and away from where his eyes are glued to their hands. “I love you. I have for a quite some time and now I finally have the guts to tell you what you mean to me. You’re my best friend and the one person in this universe that I trust more than anyone to have my back when things get rough. But my feelings for you go beyond friendship and I would really, _really_ like to date you, or whatever the Vulcan equivalent to that is. Okay?”

Spock finds himself utterly at a loss for words. A usually rare occurrence that tended to happen more often when Jim was around.

“I... I...” He stops, frustrated with his sudden lack of words. Jim is patient, rubbing small circles into the ack of Spock’s neck with the hand that is not holding his, “I want you to know that I- you are my best friend as well, even though my feelings far surpass those of mere friendship. I would be more than happy to ‘ _date_ ’ you, Jim.”

“Was that a yes?” Spock’s eyebrows draw together in a frown. “You did not ask-“ Jim cuts him off. “Will you be my boyfriend, Spock?” The Vulcan tilts his head to the side, allowing the corners of his moth to turn up again.

“Affirmative.”

There was a moment of silence, both just looking at each other.

“Could you repeat what you said? Only for clarity’s sake, of course.” Jim frowned. “What? Asking you to be my boyfriend?” “Negative. The part you said beforehand.” Jim giggled. “Ah, that. _Only_ for clarity’s sake?” Spock nodded lightly, careful not to dislodge Jim, who is still leaning their foreheads together.

“I love you.” “Again, please?” Giggling.

“I love you.” “Again?”

“I love you, Spock.” “Again.”

“My, Spock, you do take your clarity serious, don’t you? I love you.”

“ _Again_ , Jim.”

“I love you, _Spock_!”

With that he cupped Spock’s chin and pulled the Vulcan in for a kiss, determined to practice the best way to get this message across non-verbal.

For a start, kissing Spock till he was breathless seemed like a good approach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I had four different ways I could have ended this story (all of them were about equally cheesy) and I kind of liked this one best for now. I’d love to hear what you think. I’m happy about any kind of feedback.
> 
> Happy (late) Valentine’s Day to everyone!


End file.
